zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Linked Game
The Linked Game is the second adventure in either The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages or The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Unlike the Second Quests in The Legend of Zelda, The Adventure of Link and The Wind Waker, a Linked Game requires a password obtained after completing the other game, a feature unique in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series thus far. Main Linking After completing either Oracle of Ages or Oracle of Seasons, Link will be given either the "Holodrum Secret" or the "Labrynna Secret", respectively. By entering the secret on the respective opposite game, a new Linked Game will ensue. On the Name Registration screen, on the Linked Game file, Link will be wielding either the Harp of Ages or Rod of Seasons depending on which game he is playing. Storyline Much of the storyline is nearly identical to that of a normal game; however, there are subtle changes that increase gradually as the game progresses. At the beginning of both Linked Games, Link has retained the Wooden Sword and an additional Heart Container from the previous game. This leads to slight differences in the beginning storyline. In linked Oracle of Ages, instead of Impa giving Link the sword, she gives him the Shield. In Oracle of Seasons, the Hero's Cave, the normal location of Link's sword, is instead filled with monsters, puzzles, and traps. In order to fully complete the dungeon, Link must ultimately collect every item in the game, not including the items and upgrades obtained through Linked Game secrets. Another similar Hero's Cave like this is found in linked Oracle of Ages in Lynna City. Its entrance is to the right of the entrance to the Maku Tree, directly opposite of Maku Road. Like the second Hero's Cave in Oracle of Seasons, every standard item in the game must be obtained to completely explore Hero's Cave. Several events take place that do not normally occur in normal gameplay. For example, in both games Princess Zelda is kidnapped at some point, and in Oracle of Seasons, Cap'n's history with the royal Queen Ambi is revealed. Some characters that have traveled from the old land to the new land remember Link as well, such as Bipin and Blossom and the Great Moblin. Secrets After starting a Linked Game, people throughout the land will tell Link secrets and ask him to tell them to a certain person in the corresponding original game. After delivering the message, a mini-game often ensues, resulting in prizes such as Seed Rings and upgrades. These rewards can then be transferred back to the Linked Game using the secret that the code-receiving character in the original game provides. That code can then be told to Farore, the Oracle of Secrets, who records it in her journal. She lives inside the Maku Tree in ''Oracle of Ages'' and ''Oracle of Seasons'', in the Hall of Secrets. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages After completing certain parts of Oracle of Ages, Link will be able to learn secrets (ten in total), plus a Ring Secret, that can in turn be told to various people in a linked Oracle of Seasons game. For the exact location of the secret-tellers and recipients, refer to the two coordinate maps. File:Labrynna Coordinate Map (Present).png|Present Coordinate Map of Labrynna (click to enlarge) File:Labrynna Coordinate Map (Past).png|Past Coordinate Map of Labrynna (click to enlarge) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons After completing certain parts of Oracle of Seasons, Link will be able to learn secrets (ten in total), plus a Ring Secret, that can in turn be told to various people in a linked Oracle of Ages game. For the exact location of the secret-tellers and recipients, refer to the two coordinate maps. File:Holodrum Coordinate Map.png|Coordinate Map of Holodrum (click to enlarge) File:Subrosia Coordinate Map.png|Coordinate Map of Subrosia (click to enlarge) Additional Bosses At the end of the Linked Game, both Veran and General Onox have been defeated, lighting the Flames of Sorrow and Destruction, respectively. Twinrova kidnaps Princess Zelda with the intention of sacrificing her to light the Flame of Despair, thus reviving the Evil King Ganon. When Link goes to rescue Zelda, he is confronted by Koume and Kotake. After defeating the two separate witches, they combine, and show their true form. Eventually succumbing to Link, Koume and Kotake sacrifice themselves to light the final flame of Despair. Consequently, Ganon is resurrected as a raging, mindless monster who confronts Link. After a long, hard-fought battle, Ganon is destroyed. After the ending sequence, Link is presented with another 20-character "Hero's Secret" that can be entered in either game. Return Linking The new game has a few changes, the most notable being that Link begins the game with the unappraised Victory Ring. On the Name Registration screen when the game begins, the file will also have the Triforce next to it. The Return Linked game allows Link to experience the original game without the altered storyline, but with the addition of the main Linked Game's additional Heart Container, as well as the ability to transfer rings from the main Linked Game via the Red Snake. es:Juego Vinculado Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons